Rise of the Demons
by rotmgcrafter
Summary: This book is actually a crossover between Realm of the Mad God and League of Angels. However, due to the circumstances, RoTMG isn't on the crossover list. Enjoy! (P.S. in game i'm called Orixy.) Rise of the Demons: A summary At first all was calm. But then the demon king invaded all dimensions
1. Introduction-Realm of the Mad God

C rimson Menace-Orixy Drake

 _ **CRIMSON MENACE**_

-Orixy Drake

 **Prologue-The Eye in the Sky-Ethan**

Ethan yawned and opened his eyes. Yesterday had been an exhausting day because he had to stay up late on guard duty. Lately, many monsters had attacked. Then there was he eye in the sky. He immediately rolled off of his bed. "Ow! Watch where you fall, dude!" cried a voice. Ethan got up, careful not to enrage Andrew more. "Hey, sorry. I just remembered- It's the day where everyone's trying to bring down the eye!" he explained. Grabbing his Golden Helm, Ethan put on his Desolation armor. He was not that poor of an individual having come into this realm a year ago. Ethan had also a powerful Archon sword and a ring of paramount dexterity. His friend Andrew owned a Dragonsoul Sword, a Mithril Shield, powerful golden vengeance armor and a ring of paramount defense. After equipping themselves, they opened the cabin door and stepped out onto the streets of the Nexus. At this point everyone was standing in the streets. Those who could cast magic like the clerics, wizards, necromancers, mystics, and sorcerers, were sharing their most powerful spells with each other. Bow users stringed their bows and brought out their best arrows. Everyone else quickly bought a bow if they could or made one themselves. Some tried to learn magic but of course none succeeded. Ethan and Andrew had their own bows, acquired through hunts through the Blue Woods and into the Ocean-Border Mountains. _Wow. I never thought that one day I would have to use this bow_ thought Ethan as he clumsily pulled out his green Verdant Bow. Andrew on the other hand had a purple Bow of Fey Magic. "Hey Andrew, what do you want to do after this is over?" asked Ethan. His friend sat and thought for a moment. "I heard that there is a new town near the foot of Amerdoth. We should go and help them survive the tough first days of existence." Just then someone shouted; "Everyone! Get ready! We're starting in 1 minute! Load up your bows, ready your wands and staves. The time is here to put down the Eye!" A cheer greeted him followed by some clamor as everyone readied themselves. "Well, are you going to come to the new town?" asked Andrew again. "Sure! We can make ourselves useful instead of growing fat here…" replied Ethan. "START FIRING!" Then everyone cast their projectiles towards the eye. With many eyes following, more spells came from all around the realm. They merged together into one massive stream. There was a moment of tense silence. The projectiles curved and flew into the pupil. The sky lit up, and the eye disappeared. Cheers rang out throughout the Nexus as everyone celebrated. "Let's go. We have a town to save." Said Andrew. "They must be stupid to set up a town at the foot of Amerdoth…." Scoffed Ethan. He turned and walked to the gate of the Nexus. "Let's Go." And they left.

 **Chapter 1-The Town of Eldrin-Athena**

"A little more Night Elves Incoming!" shouted a paladin. Athena looked over and saw a horde of those purple creatures streaming out of the caves at the foot of the Shadow Lands. _This is what you call a LITTLE more?_ Then she saw part of the wall collapse. With a roar, a scaly monster forced its way inside of the city walls. "A Leviathan is here!" she told the paladin. Ledge turned and his eyes widened as he saw their position. Drawing his blue skysplitter sword, he yelled to some other fighters. "Come on! The Leviathan won't wait to be killed!" He led them towards it. Suddenly Athena noticed something. The Leviathan had a rider on its back. Too late. Ledge and his group of fighters clashed into the dragon. A bolt of lightning fried a knight, and he yelled as electricity arced through his body. Athena cast a healing spell as she ran over to him. "Don't move." She said as she cast yet another spell and reversed the effects of the lightning, then casting it back at the shadowy figure, which deflected it into the ground. The knight nodded his thanks and, hefting his shield; he brandished his sword and charged-straight into the middle of the battle. Athena followed, stopping at the back of the battle with the Leviathan and now more night elves and some cyclops. The figure turned its head and pointed at the purple robed paladin hacking his way through the cyclops horde, his blue blade a vermillion glimmer in the sun. Ledge looked up and catapulted over the heads of a group of Night Elves and activated his seal. A burst of light surrounded him and he plunged his sword into the Leviathan's chest. Clinging onto the hilt, Ledge carved a jagged wound. The Leviathan howled. "You've injured it!" roared the figure. "Meet the wrath of Septavius!" Septavius slid off the collapsing dragon and threw off his hood. "Puny mortal, experience what happens to those who meddle in foreign affairs." Ledge smiled and brandished his sword. "I'll be delighted to. Have at you, Septavius." Septavius stepped forward and an arc of electricity formed, solidifying into spear. It gleamed a wicked red, and he spun it leisurely. Ledge charged and began to swing his sword back and forth, in dazzling patterns of an experienced swordsman. Septavius held his electrospear like a quarterstaff and blocked Ledge's sword again and again, cackling like a maniac. He then summoned a second bolt of electricity, which transformed into an evil looking red blade. Holding it out to his side, the electrospear changed into an identical sword. Septavius now stared at Ledge with an intense hate and charged forward, both swords hacking away with the power of the gods. Ledge frantically blocked, but even he could not stand the relentless assault alone. "Quick! A shield!" he yelled at one on looking knight. The knight tossed his shield at the purple fighter and Ledge caught it, strapping it to his arm with a fluid move, catching both crimson blades on it. A look of intense concentration appeared on both figure's faces. Athena lifted her wand and conjured a massive ball of flame. Septavius looked at the oncoming ball of flame, and he snarled. "No! None of that weak magic of yours; I have an affair to deal with." Septavius stomped on the ground once and a barrier expanded, knocking Ledge back several feet. The fireball was deflected, and flew into the sky, exploding upon contact with an unlucky bird. An ash covered, smoking blue shield was lifted up. Ledge grimaced and got to his feet. Activating his seal once again, he glowed with a bright light and all his wounds healed. Now smiling like a lunatic, he covered himself with the shield and prepared to fight to the death. Septavius advanced leisurely, swinging his two swords. "It's time to die, fool." He said, and swung with all his might at the shield. A terrible sound of two tough materials striking resonated through the air. The crimson blade shattered, and the shield was heavily cracked. Septavius smiled and swung again with the second blade. Ledge yelled as the shield was cleaved in half, along with his hand. He collapsed, clutching the bleeding stump of his left arm. "Nooo!" screamed Athena. She ran, casting a spell of healing as she went, hoping that it wasn't too late. "Move, girl, and let the men fight." Said Septavius, brandishing his blade for the final strike; "Or rather, let me kill him." Athena pointed her wand at him. "YOU $#$^!" she shouted angrily. Then she cast the biggest ball of lightning she had ever seen and watched as it struck Septavius straight on. With a huge explosion, he was blasted back. Silence prevailed for a few long seconds. Then Septavius rose up. "Nice try, girl. But it's not going to be that easy." He tossed aside the crimson blade. Dark energy flickered around him and as the last shreds of his cloak blew away, he was revealed to be wearing a golden green armor. "N..Noo…Th…That's Acropolis Armor….Strongest in existence…." Moaned Ledge, who's bleeding had stopped but was in pain nevertheless. "Yes. And here ends the great hero Led…." mused Septavius. "He's not dead yet!" yelled Athena. "Oh yes, he is. You, little girl account for little more than bangs and explosions; I've seen stronger…no, destroyed those who are more powerful than you. And now, he is dead." He summoned a bolt of lightning and with a crackle, it flew at Ledge.

 **Chapter 2-The Town of Eldrin-Andrew**

Andrew brushed aside a low-lying branch. The steady ring of metal was becoming audible. "Hey, do you think they're in trouble?" he asked. Ethan waved at him to be quiet. "Shh…I think I hear something. Let's get closer." Andrew nodded and followed Ethan, now quietly moving to the edge of the forest. He could hear someone laughing, and then heard a yell of pain. "Someone's in trouble. Let's go!" he yelled, hefting his shield and, using it as a barrier for the two of them, charged. Ethan unsheathed his sword and followed. They broke out of the undergrowth and into a scene of devastation. Smoke billowed out of the village, and a giant hole was visible in the wall. Andrew continued, a little more cautiously, through the breach and into the village. A figure with green armor was advancing leisurely on 2 figures on the ground. Andrew was momentarily confused – who was he supposed to help? Then the figure summoned a lightning bolt which swirled around his hands. _Only dark sorcerors use electricity…_ he thought, and, making up his mind, he once again brandished his shield and charged towards those 2 figures, now discernible as a girl and a boy who was bleeding badly. The figure blasted the lightning towards those 2 figures, just as Andrew leapt in front of them. His shield absorbed the lightning. Ethan caught up, and both stood, with swords drawn, ready to fight. "Ha-ha…more sacrifices?" the figure said. "You missed out on the pleasantries. I'm Septavius. And which of you fools would like to fight and die first?" Andrew whispered to Ethan; "When I finish introducing myself, we both charge, okay?" Ethan nodded slightly. "I am Andrew, and this is my friend Ethan. We'd rather you die first." Replied Andrew, now advancing slowly with Ethan who was spinning his sword in deadly arcs. Septavius summoned two more bolts of lightning, bending one into a black and white bow with a grey string, and the other into a dark quiver of arrows, which he slung over his back. From it, he drew an arrow. "Meet your doom." He said, knocking, sighting, and firing the arrow in 1 swift movement. Andrew braced himself for impact; as the arrow slammed into his shield he was still pushed back a few feet, leaving a trail of shield fragments. Septavius was surprised. "How did that not kill you?" he exclaimed. "Never mind that, I'll just have to keep hitting you until you do die." Drawing 3 more arrows, he lifted the bow into the air and with inhuman ease; he fired 3 arrows at once high into the sky. The first came down, smashing into Andrew's shield. The second followed, moments later and demolished his shield even more, turning his limbs into lead. Andrew braced himself for the killing blow as Ethan rushed towards him. The arrow never came. Looking up, he saw where the arrow ended up. "Never. Ever. Try. To Hurt. Anyone. Again." Seethed the girl. The third arrow had been redirected towards Septavius himself, punching through his unprotected neck and killing him instantly. Andrew sighed, and staggered over to the wounded paladin on the ground. His arm now ended in a stump that had stopped bleeding. The paladin grimaced. "I'm Ledge, and she's Athena. Thanks for helping us." Ethan smiled, though there was something different his expression. "It is us who should be thanking you, Athena. You have proved to me that not all beautiful girls are heartless and weak." Athena blushed. "Now now, guys, don't get distracted. We still have to rebuild this town." Said Andrew, faintly embarrassed about his friend's behavior. "Let's get to work."

 **Chapter 3-The Town of Eldrin-Ethan**

Ethan picked up a brick and carried it over to the furnace to be reused. _Everything's so perfect today_ he thought. _After Septavius died, all we had to do was to clean up the town._ He was still embarrassed at his behavior with Athena. But the way her hair swung as she walked, and how her cute brown eyes would-Ethan shook his head to clear it. "Hey! Ethan! We have a quest today. There's a cave in the mountains that we need to clear so that the city can have peace." Shouted Andrew, walking over. "Ledge and Athena are bringing a second party to assist us but first they need to make sure the village is secure." Ethan was a bit tired. "Now? We just finished battle and you decide to go traveling again? Wouldn't it be prudent to stay a night?" Andrew looked at him. "No. I mean tomorrow. We're staying for the night in the inn and tomorrow morning we set off towards the mountain." Ethan nodded and walked with his friend towards the inn. "You know, I've always wanted to be a wizard." Murmured Ethan. "Then we could just stand back and let everyone else fight while assisting from afar. It's so annoying how we have to charge into battle and fight face-to-face." Andrew nodded, "I agree completely, but don't you think that it would be better to be a rogue? That cloak of invisibility would come in handy in so many places. We could be able to decimate the legions of darkness while invisible. Think, Ethan, about what we could do together. 2 rogues, removing the world of evil." Ethan looked down. "Yeah, but what do you think we do in this realm, just kill Oryx's minions? There must be a greater meaning to life. When we came into this realm, we were already grown. We weren't born. That says that we came from somewhere else. A better place." "Hey! You 2! Are you seeking to stay in this here inn?" shouted a voice. They turned. A fat man was standing there with a dagger in his belt and a lantern in his hands. "Yes! What's the price for 1 night?" asked Andrew. "I've got a Dragonsoul sword, a horror staff, and a drake hide armor. Which do you want?" The man replied, "Hmm…I despise staves, they take up space and don't sell for much. Give me the Dragonsoul sword." Andrew and Ethan walked over to him. "I'm Johnathan by the way. Welcome to the Wild Chicken Tavern and Inn, the best accommodation for the wandering…" "Yeah. Spare us the pleasantries. Please lead us to our room so we can get settled down for the night." Johnathan smiled. "Tired, aren't you?" Ethan nodded. The innkeeper led them into the building, past the gleaming dinner tables, up the stairs, and down a corridor. At the end, he turned, drew out a pair of keys, and handed them to Andrew. "Sword, please. The key works; you can open the door right now as your partner is tired." Andrew handed over the sword and unlocked the door. "A good night to you all!" said Johnathan, retreating back down the hall. Ethan took off his armor and fell right onto his bed. He was asleep within a few short minutes.

 **Chapter 4-The Diary of Orixy**

The day is hot; I am traveling along a road. What I need is to find an oasis. Hope I find one soon, even though it is really hard while in the desert. Now I see a horned drake. I run up close and let my magic arrows do the work. It isn't carrying anything. Then I see it-an oasis. I run up to fill my water sack and then I realize that I am not alone. There are horned devils everywhere. I take a quick sip of refreshing water and nock my bow. After taking care of them, I see a chest in the middle of the oasis. Inside is some crappy gear. I think I'll pass.

Right now I wish I had a better quiver. It really is ineffective. There is a huntress. I team up with her. We then head towards the distant ruins. Near it, we hear a hissing sound. I sneak up through the gates, but there is no sneaking. Plenty of enraged bears are trying to claw me to shreds, but my new drake hide armor blocks it without getting scratched. After getting past their blockade, we are confronted by a nightmare-a giant 40 foot long boa constrictor. It lunges towards us, and we throw our bodies to the side. We use our bows to snipe at it. When I am slammed by the tail down the hall, I realize that there is a chest. Inside is a 2-arrow shooting bow that is useless to me, but helpful to my friend. I rush over to her, and toss it to her. Together, we quickly take care of the snake. Then we rest.

Yeah, there was a tunnel behind the snake's corpse. Being a curious explorer, I clamber down. My friend follows me. Then we walk into a cavern. I sneak through the trees, until I see a blood-covered mask. It jumps up, and somehow shoots fireballs at me. I dodge, and suddenly a ghost behind me knocks me 10 yards. At least my friend is here. I get up. Then, knowing I have only one chance, I leap onto the boss and shoot all of my arrows at it. I hear it growling in pain, and it falls. Then I see it- a robe of the titaoni. Surprised, I summon my pet. Then I gave that junk to my pet. My friend picked up a bag of what looked like pollen powder, and we clambered back up the tunnel.

We travel for a while, before running into another ruin. This time, no enraged bears are present, and having the experience, shot the snake full of arrows, and jogged to the end of the hall. As always, there is the same old junk inside the chest. I pull back the snake's corpse and clamber inside the tunnel. When I see the mask, I then jump up, and shoot all my arrows at it. It works-until 6 totem poles pop up around us, and start emitting energy rays. I barely manage to make it out of their alive. Then I see a crystalized skull. I pick it up, and feed it to my chicken. It unfortunately turns him into crystal.

Then I come across a guy desperately trying to fend off a medusa with a sword while cowering behind a large iron shield. We leap into action. I jump in front of the medusa and it tries to look me in the face, until my chicken jumps in front of my eyes and grabs onto my hair with its small claws. I see through it, and just in time see my friend get nabbed a group of hiding demon swordsmen. In a fit of sadness and rage, I unleash a blast of energy so large, it vaporizes the medusa instantly. Then I lunge over, and behead a demon swordsman with its own sword. I keep the sword to remember my friend. Then I shred the demon swordsman with the sword. I pick up my friends armor. I put it on.

After traveling with the guy I saved, we join a group of people wandering in the mountains. We kill more rampaging gods. Then I find a castle with high battlements and skeletons everywhere. We enter the gates, and immediately are besieged by a group of mummies. We dispatch them, and then we head towards the large silvery thing floating in the distance.

It turns out to be a large ghost wearing a crown. It tried to snatch me, but I managed to duck. My friend sprinted towards the ghost, and suddenly, he dropped, dead with a large blot of red on his chest. Then, mad that both of my friends have died, I grab my friend's sword, and throw it towards the ghost. I kill it to take revenge. All my closest friends have gone-I can only rely on myself.

When I rejoin the group of people, they are whispering frantically waving amidst each other. I ask why. They tell me there is a headless horseman. I see him. Only some of the most elite warriors are fighting in. I join. After about an hour of fighting, we manage to subdue it. Then, noticing that he had a map leading to a haunted cemetery, we took it and went to the haunted cemetery

As soon as we had all entered, the gates swung shut. Then a ghost of a richly-dressed witch appeared. She challenged us to a gladiatorial arena. We accepted. Suddenly, several skeletons crawled out of the ground next to us. In seconds, several of our number perished to their deadly bone blades. The rest manage to escape. Then we are amazed as a bunch of trolls jumped into our vicinity. Since some of us expected it, we quickly, if not easily, subdued them. Then a giant troll lumbered into view. I filled it with my arrows, and my comrades ran forward, stabbing and hacking with swords. Then the giant gave one more shudder of pain, and collapsed. Several bags fell from the air. I got a blue one, and it contained a strange drink. After drinking it, I realized I could draw and fire my bow quicker. Then we went on to the next part of this annoying gladiatorial arena.

When we appeared, we were confronted by several ghosts. Easily, we dispatched them. Then some children ran at us, purple mist flowing around them. We had to kill them to release them from such a fate. Then a dead woman, dressed in shimmering cloths, and covered with blood, threw up her grave and climbed out with a giant knife. She tried to stab us. But our knights, who were excellent swordsmen, just flicked her blade out. Then the deadly duel began. She, being dead, still had excellent moving skills. She jumped up, picked up her knife, and decapitated an unwary warrior. Then I fired a poison arrow my friends gave me, and she was immediately paralyzed. We killed her. As last time, bags of stuff dropped from the sky. I collected one. Upon opening the contents, I was greeted by a purple enchanted bow, and a quiver of never-ending arrows. I also found a ring. When I put it on, I could draw and shoot arrows way quicker.

Hence, collecting the gear, we departed for the third region. Upon entering, hundreds of zombies converged on us. We did all we could to kill them. Then….they were truly dead. Suddenly, an elderly grave caretaker with glowing blue eyes emerged. He raised his hands and several black blobs of goo launched themselves at us. I was hit by one, and it stung like crazy. Then we converged upon it, burying it in our hacking and firing mass of swords and arrows. Then it was over, and bags were falling again. I caught another one. It contained a strange concoction. I drank it, and suddenly, my focus sharpened. Delighted by my new skill, I readied myself to go.

Upon entering the last region, we were horrified that several werewolves along with zombies were waiting for us. Another knight died from being eaten alive by werewolves. We killed them all. Then that ghost witch appeared. She told us the reward was death. We jumped back to dodge her knife, but 2 warriors were not so fast. 2 decapitated heads rolled onto the ground. I launched all of my arrows at once, along with a poisoned arrow, and then we lunged forward. It was a tough battle, but in the end, we managed to persevere and survive and kill the boss. Then we got the loot. I, myself, got a strange bag. It contained only some crappy swords, which I tossed on the ground, and then I gasped. There was a small store of concoctions. Delighted, I jumped up and down. Then I had a wizard enchant the bag so that it would stick to me, wherever I went. Then I exited the haunted cemetery.

Upon exiting, I sought to take revenge on the demons. I therefore am looking for a group of demons. When I see a group of demons, I am bathed in my anger and charge forth, shooting my arrows. Just then, I see a flash of a un-demon-ish color. Then I realize that this is the group that abducted my huntress friend and she is there. As the demons die off, I see 1 approaching another castle. He gives the huntress to a mummy, and then closes the gates. I charge up, and behead it with the sword that I took from the first demon I killed. After examining the gates, I hear a sound behind me.

Turns out that that sound was made by a fellow knight. He taunts me about the huntress, and charges at the door, breaking it. Then he enters, killing several mummies. Then I join, killing mummies and vampires from afar. Then I see my friend, bound and gagged on a bench. That is all I see before the knight charges toward the ghost king, and before I can tell him not to rush, he is laying on the ground, with that same blood stain that the other warrior that was killed by a ghost king had. Angry, I entered.

As I entered, I noticed several things at once. One was that it had skeletons hanging everywhere. I also noticed that a paladin was hiding behind a suit of armor. I use my eyes to signal him to distract the ghost king. He springs forward before the king can notice me. Then, shouting, he starts attacking the king. The king was a good swordsman, but he never expected me. While he pressed the paladin back step by step, I took the initiative and fired my arrows into the ghost king's back while alternating between regular arrows and poisoned ones. The ghost king gave a loud groan, and collapsed. The paladin picked up the ghost king's sword. It was stronger than his own. He put it into his sheath. Then, he introduced himself as Koonrad. I introduce myself as Orixy.

After talking about what to do next, I notice my huntress friend sitting up. She was struggling, and Koonrad walked over and unbound her and then ungagged her. She tells us that after she was abducted by the demons, she was tortured for the location of the Nexus. Then she says that she didn't reveal its location, through many a torture strategy. So then we found her bow and arrows, her hunting trap, and found a set of armor. Then we left the castle.

Now that our group was 3 strong, we rampaged through the mountains. When we found an enemy, I would paralyze it, and the huntress would net it. Then we would just casually snipe at it while Konrad hacked it to pieces. After traveling for a distance, we stopped at a ruin. Resting in the shade was comfortable. Then, a gnome carrying a lollypop walked by, humming a merry song. It had red eyes. That, to us, meant it was evil. Our huntress ensnared it, and then I paralyzed it. Konrad leapt towards it, and cut its head off. As it fell off, his body morphed into a round portal.

As his body morphed, we watched in astonishment. Then we stepped into the portal. We wandered through these lands of candy. Then a giant unicorn flew out of nowhere and attempted to ram us. As it saw the Huntress, it stopped. Then it bowed. Out huntress, astonished, walked over and was petting it. She then mounted the unicorn, and it turned around. We followed it, until it was crouching next to a tree. The huntress dismounted, and peered around the side. We quickly followed her gaze. A giant fat unicorn was sunbathing on a rock. It had red eyes. So the huntress threw a net, just as I fired a poison arrow. My arrow was quicker, but the fat unicorn dodged…straight into the huntress's net. It was ensnared, and then I shot a poison arrow again, and paralyzed the unicorn. Suddenly, I heard a loud whooshing sound, and I ducked. The first unicorn we met soared above us, and then dove, slashing at the fat unicorn. Between us and our friend the unicorn, the fat unicorn died. Then bags fell from the sky. I was astonished as a brown bag landed in my hand, full to the brim with candy. I put it in the invisible hovering light blue bag behind me.

Then as we left this forest of candy, the unicorn followed us, and then we realized it wanted to be with the huntress, so the huntress climbed on the unicorn, and off we went. As we traveled the mountains, we then witnessed a giant cube. This was strange. Then 2 bolts made of a-material-I-did-not want-to-find-out-it's-origin flew at me. I dove to the side, and then shot a poisoned arrow. Then it was paralyzed. My 2 friends then went on a rampage, cutting it apart. Bags fell from the sky, but none came to me. Koonrad acquired a belt seal made of a black material. When we were fighting a random rampaging ghost god, it suddenly expanded into a black vortex. Then everyone was sucked in. People from a long way away suddenly were pulled toward it. We were sucked in.

As we landed, we realized the unicorn was gone, and then the huntress sat down, sad at her loss. Then a boom rang out. A friend then warned me to be away from the center of the room. 2 stone golems holding swords stomped towards us. Everyone converged upon a golem. All of a sudden, 4 decapitated knights, 3 headless archers and 7 unsuspecting wizards were dead. But the golems were too. Only one bag dropped, and to a knight in shining armor. We realized that there was a tunnel behind where the golems had come from, and we followed. We were 25 strong.

As we entered the throne room of the castle, a black warrior in black armor and a black shimmering sword stood waiting. He told us in a menacing tone to go. We refused. Then, fast as thought, all the people with bows fired. They bounced off of invisible shields. Then the warrior charged towards us. We all moved aside, and the warrior was circled in a rank of people. More quickly joined the circle. 8 knights and 4 warriors circled the black warrior. Then there was flash of light. 3 knights and 2 warriors were dead.

Doom settled on our crowd. Everyone sword-wielding person converged upon the black warrior. We followed, just shooting, or in Koonrad's case, slashing. The warrior slammed his sword into the ground. "I SHALL NOT PERISH!" A powerful force slammed into me. Lights out.

 **Chapter 5-Somewhere in Amerdoth-Orixy**

Orixy opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground; a faint white light filtered through the ceiling. _Wait, ceiling?_ He stood up and stretched. Walking around, he investigated his surroundings. He was in a cell in a white crystal. _Oh, no. I'm with a crystal prisoner…_ In the cell next to his, a purple monster was hammering on the crystal. "Crack the crystal for great rewards!" it yelled. Orixy groped around for a bow. His hands met something unfamiliar. He felt a bow, sure, but there was something wrong about it. Picking it up, he pulled back the drawstring. His hand stopped half way back from full draw. _What? What kind of bow is this?_ He mentally ran through all the bows he knew of. _Golden Bow, Fey Magic, Blood Bow, Covert, Doo_... _oh….a DOOM BOW? How?_ Only the most legendary bow users had a doom bow. It only appears when a legendary lightning ghost is killed. The latest one he knew of was Septavius, who had been terrorizing outer settlements. In order to use the bow, he first had to subdue it with his mind. Bracing himself, he closed his eyes and extended his consciousness into the bow he was tightly gripping with both hands. _Nooo…we shall not …obey…you…trespasser…murderor…_ Voices rang through his head. _YOU WILL OBEY ME!_ He thought, pressing everything into the mental image of the bow. Something shattered and something trickled down his right hand. Orixy looked down at his hand-but nothing was visible. Grasping the bow with his left hand, he drew back with his right. Surprisingly, he easily pulled it back to full draw. A black and white arrow appeared when he released, spinning as if flew towards the wall of the crystal. It shattered. Hurrying out of the gap he made, Orixy sprinted towards the group of explorers clustered around the crystal. "Hey! Don't break it! Don't bre-" The crystal exploded and a figure emerged. "I AM THE CRYSTAL PRISONER! YOUR REWARD is DEATH!" it yelled. The figure grew in size and raised a fist, smashing several foolish knights with impunity. Orixy, realizing that he was safe from view from the middle of the crowd, drew back his bow, and fired an arrow. It seemed to fly in slow motion, but Orixy's aim was true. It slammed into the prisoner, and it flew backwards. Taking advantage of the moment, a knight raised his acclaim sword and charged forward, stunning the beast with his colossus shield and driving the sword into its chest. The crystal prisoner let out a feral scream and blew up. A beautiful white bag was left sitting in the middle of the crater. Orixy had a feeling only he could see it. _Holy crap…a white bag…_ he thought. Walking forward, he opened it and reached in. His hand closed on a hilt, and he drew out a crystal like sword with a purple hilt. Someone spoke behind him. "That was a nice arrow. A doom bow, I suppose? Congratulations on getting a crystal sword. But do you think you'll be able to use it?" Orixy turned around. The knight was standing behind him. "I am Legend. Glad to meet you." He said, holding out his hand. Orixy smiled. "I am Orixy." He said, holding out his hand. "Do you happen to have any armor? I only have this ragged tunic." Legend opened his pack and rummaged through it. "…hmm…no…if I want…..nah…this might!" he said. Straightening up, Legend brandished a green armor. "I collected this a while ago; my mentor and I were in a cave with dragons. This is what I got from a green dragon. It's the only one in existence. But I'll only give it to you for a price." Orixy grinned, and held out the crystal sword. "I expected that. Trade you?" They exchanged items and Orixy put on his new armor. Immediately, he felt faster and more nimble. Legend examined his sword. Unconsciously, the knight said; "Hey, do you want to travel together? There's a new town called the Town of Eldrin, and they need some help. Besides, I've wanted some company for ages." Orixy immediately answered. "Of course! I just woke up, after a failed fight with Oryx, in that crystal. I could do with some adventure." And so they set off.

 **Chapter 6-Ice Cave-Ethan**

Ethan was very tired, yet he trudged along. They were approaching a sheer cliff of ice; a dark gaping hole was visible high up on the cliff. Andrew took out his hook and started to swing it in a circle. "What are you waiting for? Let's throw them now so we actually can see where they go." Releasing his hook, it flew to the top and landed with a faint ding. Putting on his spiked shoes, Andrew started climbing. Ethan waited until Andrew was at the top before starting. He heard a noise behind him. "LOOK OUT! GODS INCOMING!" shouted Andrew. Ethan looked behind him and saw the red eyes of a Medusa. "Oh F**K!" he yelled and scrambled like a wild monkey up the side of the cliff. His heart pounding, he grasped the rope and tried to imitate Andrew. He heard the Medusa hiss in frustration as he left her reach. Once at the top, he looked down. "Oh my god. How's the second party going to get through?" he whispered. Andrew looked down at the hordes of gods. "I don't know. They'll figure it out. But let's get going or we'll freeze." Turning around, they walked into the cave. Suddenly, a bat flew at him. Drawing his sword, he cut it in half. "Umm…Do you hear something?" asked Andrew. Ethan listened. A faint flapping noise was growing stronger. "Do you think that there's a BAT SWARM!" he yelled as a horde of little bats flew at him. They turned and ran back out of the cave. "Hey, why don't we make them think that we've gone down the cliff? Then they'll fight the gods" said Andrew. "Hopefully". Ethan nodded and took a spare Mithril armor and threw it down the cliff. Flattening themselves against the edge of the cliff, they watched as a huge swarm of bats emerged and went down the cliff. It seemed that the swarm would take forever to disappear but it ended. Ethan carefully peered into the cave. Nothing moved. They quietly walked into the darkness. "What did they say is in here?" he asked. Andrew thought for a moment. "Well, there's supposed to be a monster with power beyond anything we've seen. And not to mention, those bats and some…yetis…" Ethan looked around. "Hey. It's growing kind of late. Let's make camp in the ice walls." He whispered. They walked over to a wall, and started carving into the wall. They left a transparent sheet of ice to shield them from the gaze of any monsters. Once inside a tiny square room, they packed the opening with snow to ensure that no greeblies would come. "It's kind of cramped. I'm going to make it slightly larger." Said Andrew, who was a big character. He strode over to the back of the little room and started carving a niche in which he could sleep. Ethan set down a magical light and took out some dried pork and a loaf of bread. "Well, I'm good as is except that I'm hungry. Want some?" he asked. Andrew turned around, smiling. "Of course, you doofus." Ethan gave him some bread and a bit of pork. They ate in silence. "Good night?" he asked, once he had laid out his sleeping bag. "Good night. Don't let the bats bite!" joked Andrew in reply. He extinguished the magical light and laid back. _Tomorrow, we either live or we die._ He thought. Turning over, he fell asleep.

 **Chapter 7-The Town of Eldrin-Legend**

It was tiring business, being a knight. Legend carried so many heavy items. Although he was strong and had a lot of experience, he wished he could be an archer. Orixy was prancing around next to him; they had arrived at the Town of Eldrin. Greeting them was a sight of a place that had just survived devastation. "What happened?" he asked a young man. "Lightenin' ghost just attacked. Two young men helped us drive them off. Now they're helping us clear out an ice cave yonder. Say, you look mighty strong. Would the two of you like to accompany Ledge and Athena to help them?" Legend looked over at Orixy. "I'm okay with that. What about you?" Orixy chewed his lip. "Alright. Hope we can find them. Ice caves are mighty dangerous." Legend stared. "How long have you been in this realm?" Orixy replied immediately. "Oh, about 2 years. But I woke up yesterday with nothing so, yeah." The townsman anxiously asked, "So are you coming to help or not?" Orixy smiled. "I'm coming." An hour later, Orixy and Legend were waiting outside a fine home. "He's a veteran alright." Said Legend. The door opened and a young woman appeared. "What do you want?" she asked. Legend looked at her. "We're looking for Athena and Ledge. We're here to accompany you into the ice cave." He said. The girl turned around. "Ledge! We're going now!" she shouted. A figure appeared. Orixy gasped. "His left arm…what happened?" Ledge's left arm ended at a stump halfway down. Still, he was impressive. He wore abyssal armor, and wore a large pink ring on his right hand. In his sheath was a skysplitter sword. He wore a belt with a silver seal. "Hello. Are you two Orixy and Legend? Legend…hmm…mighty like my name…" he smiled. "Yes, we are." , said Orixy, "Are you two ready to travel?" Legend nodded, and the four of them set off. Along the way, he got to know them better. Ledge was a paladin who had been in this realm for 3 and a half years. He had came to Eldrin to help them defend against monsters, but had not expected a lightning ghost to turn up. Ledge acquired his sword during a fight with Oryx a year ago. He acquired his armor from trading a potion acquired in an ocean trench; and he earned his seal and ring from an intense battle with a lord of the lost lands a few days before the eye in the sky closed. Rumor has it that the lord had been finished off by the white ninja and so Ledge came to see if he got anything and acquired his seal+ring. Athena was a priest who had a very powerful wand of recompense from a cube god, an illusionist robe from the first Medusa that she killed, and a ring of exalted magic from Oryx. The two of them became friends when teaming up in an abyss of demons and were a perfect match of the other; both were funny and liked to tell stories. While traveling, Ledge became interested in how Orixy acquired his bow. And so Orixy told his story. "….woke up in a crystal with the bow on the ground. So, yeah." Ledge thought for a moment. "That'll come in useful." He said. "Hey! Gods incoming!" shouted Athena. She raised her wand and cast a spell, immediately incinerating a flying brain. Ledge drew his sword with his one good hand and charged ahead, his sword a glimmering arc of blue that carved through the gods. _Time for fighting!_ Thought Legend as he drew his sword and followed. He found himself face to face with a ghost god. He lifted his shield and slammed it into the god, instantly killing it. He followed Ledge into the middle of the gods, where they stood back to back, ready to fight. A comet flew out of the sky and incinerated the gods closest to them as Athena announced her presence. Orixy followed, shooting his bow and every time he fired an arrow, another god fell. Soon, they were surrounded in a horde of dead gods. Picking his way through, Legend saw a purple potion and drank it. He felt a boost in strength. "Here. Have this. I have a feeling that your attack is almost maxed." Said Ledge, who had found another one. Legend nodded his thanks and drank it. "Yup. You're now attack maxed." Said Orixy. "How can you tell?" queried Legend. "Well, every time you drink a potion, a faint number appears above you, informing people how many of that pot you need to max. For example, I'm defense, dexterity, and attack maxed." Informed Ledge. "Ohhhh…" said Orixy. "That's cool…" Legend smiled. _Let's get a move on!_ He turned around, ready to set out. However, others had different plans. The ground started shaking. "What's going on?" he shouted. Then a shadowy figure appeared at the other end of the clearing. _"I AM MACEDON! YOU ARE BRAVE TO HAVE SLAIN MY SCOUTS. COME FORTH, INTO MY PORTAL; GREAT REWARDS ARE WITHIN…."_ The figure disappeared, leaving behind a shadowy portal. "Umm…do we go in?" he asked. The other were stunned. "How about we….go in?" suggested Athena. They got together and as one, stepped through the portal and into the unknown.

 **Chapter 8-2** **nd** **Dimension-Orixy**

Orixy looked around. Round fruits hung from the ceiling. Dew glistened on the leaves and all was quiet. Then something leapt out of the shadows and silently loped towards his friends. "GUYS! BEHIND YOU!" he screeched. Raising his bow, he fired several times towards the beast. But his arrows that normally would instantly pulverize a creature had no effect. Ledge and Legend both prepared to fight the unseen creature. "Orixy…Are you fooling with-ACK" exclaimed Legend, who fell towards the ground, a glistening dark sword rammed through his chest. Orixy sprinted towards his friends now, determined to stop the monster. "Legend!" he screamed. _No…NO…NOO! I WILL NOT LET HIM DIE!_ He thought, drawing a golden arrow. Taking aim, he let it fly. The beast turned, sensing the arrow. But it simply plucked it out of the air, and threw it at Athena. She cast a spell and a protective barrier formed around her and Ledge. "Go now, foul creature. Our weapons might have no effect on you, but you will not harm us." She declared. The creature, now visible as a hideous looking undead elf stood up and examined the barrier. Then it carefully extended a finger and prodded Athena's protective bubble. Orixy knew what was about to happen a moment before it did. The beast leapt forward, slamming into Athena. Then it hissed, and cast a spell. _That beast can cast…spells? Oh F***…_ Then something strange happened. A hole of pure darkness opened underneath Ledge and Athena. In a second, they were swallowed. The beast then turned to him. "You FOUL PIECE OF SCUM! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIENDS?" he yelled, tears streaming down his face. " _They are useful-you are not. My master left no instructions concerning you. Which means, you die like your friend. Legend, his name was? That won't matter. What will, is your death!" it_ crowed, before pulling the sword out of Legend and charging at Orixy. Orixy drew his dagger and attempted to parry the blade, but it's sword went through his blade, and dug into his arm. _Ow..Oww..Ow…_ "Argh!" Attempting to stand up, he received a cut across his chest and collapsed upon the ground. " _Time's up, little hero. It's time to die."_ Then he felt his pain disappear. A faint pink halo appeared around him. "No, he will not die today. You will." Said a calm and reassuring voice. A beautiful woman stepped out of the trees, wrapped in a white cloak. Two feathers graced her flowing brown hair. She brandished her spear, and with one swift move, removed the creature's head. Orixy looked up in amazement. "Who-Who are you?" The woman knelt down next to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. Immediately he felt better and, to his amazement, his wounds closed. "I am Frigg, angel of Marriage. Welcome to the Realm of the Angels, as you would call it. You are here, because of the dark lord. He wishes you to be dead. However, we have other plans for you. Come with me, brave one, to the council meeting. You have much to see." Orixy nodded and stood up slowly; following her into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 1-LOA:The story

**-Demon's Hostage-**

 **Introduction to the 2** **nd** **Demension**

A young warrior named Kevin was farming in his home, unaware of everything that was happening. It so happened that when he was 19, the demon army led by General Macedon emerged into their peaceful world. Their world had a league to protect them. Not any league, but a League of Angels. The angels, under the command of Raphael, were usually able to push them back every time their army invaded Ethrea. However this time, General Macedon, who used to be the senior advisor of the League of Angels, betrayed them and went to join the demons. He knew that the Angel's weakness was the Seal of Light.

This seal, which looked like a golden medal with a diamond set in the middle, was situated in the center of the Lunar Temple. The Lunar Temple was actually a maze. If you were brave and determined enough to make your way to the middle, you would be greeted by the sight of an amazing temple that was glowed with heavenly light. This temple was guarded by 2 angels. Lunaria and Nocturna the angels of Day and Night, respectively. Finding your way into the middle of this temple was actually a test of adulthood. If you made it, you would be considered an adult. But the way inside was guarded by many beasts. Wolves and Ogres were the most common. These beasts wouldn't kill you, but they had been told that if any creature that seeked to obtain the Seal of Life and use it for bad deeds came, they could kill. However, any creature that seeked to use the Seal of Life for good was just knocked out and carried out of the maze.

Macedon knew just what to do and led an army to storm the labyrinth. He himself led the assault. The first wolf they met was cut down in seconds before even realizing that they were here for perhaps the most devilish plan Ethrea had ever seen. But after a few hours, they realized that they were getting lost. So Macedon pulled out his enchanted scythe and immediately slashed a wide gash in the stone walls. In this manner, they broke their way through the maze and into the center. Nocturna and Lunaria had thought that they would someday invade this maze, and were prepared. Every beast that was in the maze was gathered at the Temple. As Macedon and his army broke through, they were mauled by the tens of thousands of wolves and millions of ogres and dwarves. Macedon's army was slowly pushed back, but little did the forces of good know, Macedon's main army was actually excavating a tunnel underneath the maze so that they could get the seal. The wolves and ogres continued to push what they thought to be Macedon's army back. Then the dwarves felt Macedon's tunnel diggers dig. The wolves and ogres were far away by now as Macedon's decoy force drew them farther and farther away. Only the dwarves and the two angels were able to reach the temple in time.

The angels cast their elemental spells and decimated many legions of their enemy. But tricky Macedon was able to sneak behind them and grab the Seal of Light. Then the tides of battle changed. There was a noticeable change in the angel's power. Nocturna's lightning bolts barely made a skeleton swordsman's body shake. Lunaria's blasts of light didn't make the lowliest demon flinch. The dwarves were slain, every last one of them. Then Macedon looked at the two angels, who were unable to do anything other than look around at their surrounding enemies. Macedon smiled. "Take them with us. I have many questions I would like to ask our guests."

 **Chapter 1-Kevin**

Kevin stared at the ceiling. _It's Friday._ He thought. _Wasn't something special going to happen today?_ Then he said to no one in particular:"Something's happening." A tremor passed through the floor. Kevin quickly dressed. He chose his leather tunic and a modest pair of pants. Grabbing his boots, he stepped outside and grabbed his sword. Quickly snatching up his shield, he ran to the shed. There, he flung open the door and looked for his armor. Seeing it in the corner, he picked it up and slipped it over his shoulder. At last, he lifted his helm off of the shelf and fastened it onto his head, clipping the chin strap together. A horn blew somewhere off in the distance and he heard shouts. _I'd better see what's going on. The clamor seems to be coming from the Lunar Temple. Maybe someone's trying to attack it?_ Kevin ran towards the temple.

Chaos. That was Kevin's first thought upon seeing the temple. Lying on the ground were hundreds if not thousands of wolves and ogres dead. Some wolves were still alive, but the majority of them weren't, and all the ogres were sprawled on the ground with grisly death marks on their bodies. Some human guards were also dead, and swords were still embedded in their chests. The most gruesome wound was the 2 foot wide crevice in the head of guard, a man he knew well. "No. It can't be. No one is able to defeat Jonathan. He would never be slain by an ordinary man, and neither would these other fine men. Unless…." Kevin looked over at the whole in the wall. And he ran into the depths of the maze, sliding his sword out of the scabbard. As he approached the middle, the stench of death grew worse. Then he was there, and he couldn't believe the sight. The Seal was gone, and the temple was almost completely leveled. _This conforms my theory; Macedon wasn't just a story to keep children from wandering into the streets at night. He attacked while we were asleep, and the temple has been destroyed. But how could he defeat the two angels here?_ No one knew what had happened, save for the dead. Not knowing what to do, he trudged back towards the outer ring, where some other soldiers who finally got the wits to walk slowly into the maze were walking with their swords out. Then his foot struck something. He looked down. It was a ring. The ring was gold with a purple box-shaped diamond in the middle. There appeared to be something inside, but he didn't know what it was. Taking his dagger out of his sheath, he slipped it into the thin crack in the diamond and applied some pressure.

The ring's secret compartment popped open with surprising ease. Inside was a piece of paper with words. It read: _"Young hero, I, Nocturna, have been captured by the forces of darkness. I don't know for what purpose, but if you can find my Seal, you can summon me to you so that I may escape my prison. Otherwise, I am afraid that there is no hope."_ Kevin looked up and slipped the ring onto his pointer finger. _Nocturna, wherever you are, I will save you to repay you for all the times you have brought prosperity to our village. Monsters, you'd better watch out because Kevin is coming!_ He turned the other way and ran into the depths of the maze, to examine the temple. Upon arriving there, he then rummaged through the ruins. He saw a trap door that would have been hidden under the altar with the Seal of Life. The door was labeled "For Emergencies Only". Flipping it over, he descended into the darkness. Then his mind erupted with pain.

 **Chapter 2-Nocturna**

Nocturna awoke with a start. _Someone has found my message, and is coming to save me. But what that person doesn't know is that Macedon has cast a spell so that Akayla, his executor, will instantly teleport there along with me….Run, hero!_ Then she stretched as far as she could with her wrist chained to the ground next to her ankles. _Time for another day of torture and extraction,_ she thought. Then she heard the door down the hallway in Macedon's castle prison open. _Here goes nothing._ Then less than a minute later, she heard the key slide into the lock and the door opened. This time, it was Macedon himself. He walked in with his cape sliding behind him. He war his armor as always, and this time it was polished very brightly. For what purpose, she didn't know. However, wearing armor was almost a habit for him as he was always ready for combat. Still confused about how Macedon had won the battle the day before, without even getting hurt, she asked him: "Who are you?" Macedon laughed in his way. Then his voice changed. "Don't you remember me? I used to be Seraphim, the advisor of Raphael!" he said in a familiar deep, calm voice. Nocturna looked at him. "So it's you, Seraphim. Why do you do this?" she queried. "Don't call me Seraphim! He is dead! The Dark Lord has taught me many things. I don't kill for fun! As our army stretches through the land, we are able to gain more power through those puny human's grief for their dead. I need power! And I'll start with you. Will you hand over your powers, girl?" he asked, tightening the chains locked around her wings. "Never! You'll never get them from me!" she screeched defiantly. Macedon looked at her with a strange look of half pity and half anger. "Then I'll have to take them forcefully, which would almost kill you." Nocturna looked him in the eyes. "Do what you must, but I will not give you my powers of night." Macedon shrugged and whispered. "Well, the Dark Lord already predicted that you wouldn't relent so easily. And so, he taught me more than just how to fight. Now, I know how to drain you of your powers by…." Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by a skeleton guard walking in with a ball of pure dark matter. "This ultrasonic sapper!" he said. "But however, the pain of losing all of your powers and turning into what is essentially an immortal human will partly drive you insane. So I've decided to do this to repay you for helping me when I was young. You remember?" he asked with a voice that was almost cracking with sadness. Nocturna remembered. When Macedon (then still called Seraphim) had lost his pet Lycorax when he was young by angel standards, Nocturna had found his pet and returned it to him. Nocturna looked at him. "You don't have to do this, you know. You can reject the Dark Lord's teachings. Remember who you were. Remember those times Raphael and his wife Victoriana had comforted you after you were injured." Macedon stared at her for a while. Then he grimaced. "The past is the past. And now, I must drive the stake deeper." He took the Sapper from the skeleton and it flared with power in his hands. "Let me explain how this works. This Sapper will extend its energy around you to steal your powers. However, this Sapper will also allow me to hear or understand everything going on in your head. Last, you would do good to know that this Sapper doesn't drain all of your powers immediately. But don't think there's any hope. It only takes 4 hours for you to lose all of your powers. And unless a hero finds your message and gets your seal in 4 hours, say 'Bye bye' to everything that you have known to be true. Now brace yourself." Upon finishing his explanation, the Sapper extended its energy towards her. Then a tugging was felt. The chains around her _wings_ tightened and then they ripped her wings off of her. Nocturna screamed until Macedon stuffed a cloth into her mouth and then the Sapper connected. _Young hero, please hurry._

 **Chapter 3-Kevin**

Kevin woke up awhile later. He looked at his timepiece. It read: "4:30". According to Nocturna's voice, he had just 4 hours left. When he fainted, Nocturna appeared to him, weary and missing her wings, and told him that he had 4 hours to find her seal and to teleport her to him. They were connected in a way that was almost unheard of. When an individual has the seal of an Angel, then he/she can summon the angel to help him/her. When an individual has an item of importance to the Angel, he/she can feel what the Angel is feeling, and also communicate with the angel wherever the Angel is. _The world now is changing. Just a few hours ago I was one of the lowliest soldiers. And now I'm one of the chosen ones._ He sprinted forward upon realizing that he now only had 3 hours and 40 minutes left. The tunnels underground were a labyrinth. He ran this way and that in the seemingly endless underground. Then he turned a corner and gasped.

Right in front of him was a giant room full of treasure. He walked into the room, dazed from the piles of gold pieces and stacks of silver. He danced upon the riches and then suddenly a thought came to him. _How long have I been here?_ Worried, he looked at his time piece for the 2nd time. And he almost fell over. The time piece read 7:20. The meant there was just over an hour left. He backed out of the room and ran into the darkness again. He turned left, right, left, left, right, right, left, left, left, left, right. And then he was in a room with amethyst walls. In front of him was a kind of altar. It had a single item that looked like a shiny metal with a purple amethyst border. "Yes! I did it, Nocturna. You are saved!" he shouted into the empty room. He looked at his time piece. 8:26. He sprinted into the room and grabbed the icon. He imagined Nocturna to be next to him. Then he felt a strange sensation in his guts. Something shimmered next to him and then a hideous beast appeared, followed by a figure bound in chains. His heart leapt as he noticed the red stains on the figure's robes. Then he saw a glimmer of metal off to his right. Drawing his sword, he slashed at the shimmering blade that was heading towards his head. The blade skimmed towards the right. He saw his assailant. The beast with mis-attached wings was leaping at him. He ducked a furious slash and then pressed forward. "You cannot hope to defeat me, you demon!" he yelled. Then he delivered a savage cross cut at the monster. He felt a strange pleasure in feeling his blade come home into the abdomen of the beast. He thrust with all his force and with a sickening crunch, the blade slid home.

The beast collapsed onto the floor. He was still grimacing at the feeling of killing a monster so….squishy. He turned around and observed the other figure, not knowing if this was a trick. He heard a moan and slowly approached the figure, who was now laying with its back against the wall. He gasped in horror. Nocturna was lying there, chained around her ankles and her wrists. A rope had been tied around her head, securing the knotted cloth in her mouth. "Who did this?" he asked, untying the rope and removing the gag. Nocturna looked up at him and grimaced. "Macedon….he's Seraphim…tell the others…..that…..their next target…..is the forbidden realm…..and….." then she collapsed, unconscious. Kevin turned her over onto her back, and hacked at the chains around her wrists. They snapped after a few dozen blows. Then he did the same to those around her ankles. He saw many dozen slash marks all over her body, and then he looked at her back, and gasped. Her wings had been ripped cleanly off.

 **Chapter 4-Nocturna**

Nocturna was barely conscious as Macedon said triumphantly: "Only 5 minutes left of your sanity!" Then Macedon raised his hands and attached her bloody wings to Akayla's back. Akayla bowed and said: "I am honored, master, to do your bidding." Macedon laughed like a maniac and said: "4 minutes left. Akayla, get ready because I sense that the young fool that Nocturna has informed is going to find the seal in the next hour. But by then it will be too late." Nocturna perked up as Macedon uttered those words. The pain was unbearable, but she felt a sensation. Then there was a tug that was nowhere yet everywhere and then a flash of light.

Nocturna opened her eyes again. She was lying on the floor of her secret temple. She thought: _He has done it!_ Then she saw him fighting Akayla, his blade a swirl of death as he cut him down. His blade was true and Akayla landed on the ground, a red gash in his chest. Then her hero turned and knelt next to her. She felt her gag being removed and she uttered: "Macedon….he's Seraphim…tell the others…..that…..their next target…..is the forbidden realm…..and….." then she fell back into the realm of sleep.

Nocturna's eyes sprang open. She realized something. The chains around her ankles were gone and so were those that had restrained her wrists. She stretched and looked around. She was still underground, but she was in a different chamber of her secret shrine. This room was the bunker. Her champion was sitting nearby, cooking a plate of food. As she watched, he devoured it hungrily and then reached for another. She tried to sit up, but her arms gave away underneath her. That was all the movement he needed before he turned around and realized that she was awake. "Do you want some food?" he asked. "This bacon is kind of good, although I'm not a good cook. I'm Kevin. And you must be Nocturna right?" Nocturna looked him over. Kevin was clearly an experienced warrior. She saw a scar from what she assumed was a dragon on his cheeks, and saw the muscles in his arms. She felt her stomach rumble. Her captives hadn't given her much food during her time in prison. "Yes, please. Thanks for rescuing me." Kevin picked up about 2 dozen pieces of bacon and walked over to her. He laid the platter next to her right arm and then walked back over. As he walked, Nocturna noted something else. Judging from his stride, he was not a long distance runner, but actually a sprinter. Then he sat down next to her. Nocturna reached over and took a piece of bacon off of the platter next to her.

The bacon was better than anything that her captors had given her. She smiled. "Thank you; you underestimate yourself when you say that you don't cook well." Kevin looked at her, happy for company. "I'm was a regular warrior; never looked up to, and never respected. But now since this morning when I heard the temple overrun, I've become what you said is the 'Chosen One'." He looked over Nocturna and then asked her. "What happened this morning? And what happened to your wings? How did they come to be attached to THAT thing?" he queried, pointing at Akayla's still form. Nocturna thought about what had happened and whispered. "This morning, our spotters saw an army coming over the horizon. At first, we thought it was this village's standing army coming home from a patrol. But then they headed straight for this place and then we knew that Macedon was coming. We grouped in front of the building above us, and we thought we had defeated them. Then Macedon led his army from underneath ground to attack us. We were slaughtered after he had taken the Seal of Life. Then…"

 **Chapter 5-Kevin**

Kevin listened as Nocturna told her story. But he couldn't keep from looking at her form. She wore her tunic, but it was almost completely ripped up from her time in captivity. Underneath, she wore a half moon bra and a pantie made of purple fabric. Her hair was dark brown and long. A single flower graced her head. Kevin looked up as she finished her story. What had happened shocked him. "So this Macedon person was actually the 3rd most powerful of the angels, and now he's our enemy?" he queried. Nocturna looked at him with a not surprisingly sad look. "Not anymore. We were able to destroy hundreds of enemies with one spell, but now our spells have basically not effect. Perhaps King Raphael and Queen Victoriana and their High Advisor Athena might be able to match Macedon in a fair battle, but I doubt that Macedon would opt for a fair battle. On the other hand, King Raphael and Queen Victoriana probably wouldn't fight Macedon alone, suspecting the presence of a trick." Kevin nodded, pondering a question. "Which of you angels are the strongest?" he asked. Nocturna thought for a moment and replied: "Well, this is the thing. We angels don't usually compete to see who's the most powerful, but if you have to….King Raphael and Queen Victoriana are probably the strongest. Then High Advisor Athena, and the council of Advisors." Kevin still didn't know something and so asked again. "Who makes up the council of Advisors?" Nocturna looked at the cave ceiling and then replied: "A representative from each of the domains. From the Underworld, which is anywhere underground, we have Styx and Pandora, angels of Misery and Misfortune. From the oceanic world, we have Nyssa and Isolde, water and ice respectively. From the natural world, we actually have a lot. Their most powerful representative is Polly, the angel of flowers. Those individuals are Sylvia, Lorelei, Demeter, and Prospera. Sylvia is the angel of motherhood and general nature, giving birth to Romulus and Remus. Lorelei is the angel of youths. Demeter and Prospera are the angels of Agriculture. Boadicea and Glacia guard the angel's council hall, and are the generals of the army of angels. There are many more but naming them all will take a long time." Kevin nodded thoughtfully. "How powerful are you?" he asked. "I may have been one of the element angels, but now after what Macedon has done, I am one of the least powerful."

Kevin pointed towards her back and asked: "What will happen to the places where your wings used to be?" Nocturna winced upon thinking of the feeling of her wings being taken off. "An angel's wings will never regrow. I will heal quickly, but I will never be able to fly again, or cast powerful spells. Now I am essentially a stronger female spell caster who is immortal." Kevin understood exactly what she meant. _She must have been strong to still be able to speak normally._ Now realizing just what was happening, he bowed to Nocturna and said: "Nocturna, you are beyond strong to have endured what you have endured. But what of your counterpart, Lunaria?" Nocturna gazed at him and replied with one word. "I don't know..." Then she knelt over and started to cry.

 **Chapter 6-Nocturna**

Nocturna was surprised to hear that Kevin was so ready to take on the impossible. _Well, if he's ready to take on the impossible, I'd better help him…_ she thought to herself rather sheepishly. Then she looked up and saw Kevin slinging a bag over his shoulder. "Where are you going, my hero?" she asked. Kevin turned. "We have to warn the other angels. I'm going back to the town." _Oh no..What if Macedon destroys the village in revenge?_ "Don't go back! Come with me to the World Tree. We have to meet with the council there." Nocturna stared into his eyes and saw conflicting emotions. He was a soldier, after all. Would he go back to his village or come with her? Kevin finally spoke again. "All right. I'll come with you. Where do we go, anyways? We will have to find our way out of the maze and that will take a long time.


End file.
